The production and transmission of natural gas results in the formation of natural gas condensates that can be valuable as fuels or as feedstocks. Natural gas liquids (NGL) often include sulfur containing compounds such as hydrogen sulfide, thiols and mercaptans. Removal of these compounds is helpful in increasing the value of the NGL and in controlling odor, toxicity and corrosion. Similarly, gasoline and other petroleum fuels may contain sulfur compounds that are undesirable for performance, environmental or regulatory reasons.